Married with a little help from Jack
by CeeCee333
Summary: Title says it all. This for the CCOAC Wedding challenge. M/G with a lot of Jack Hotchner!


Picked Character: Derek Morgan

Chosen Character: Jack Hotchner

Prompts: gold wedding bands, officiate, wedding toasts

This is for the CCOAC Wedding Bells Challenge!

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything except for the Reverend William T Price._

Derek Morgan was a nervous wreck. He paced the floor of one of the practice choir rooms.

Jack Hotchner looked up at his normally calm Uncle Derek and said, "Uncle Derek you're making me dizzy."

Derek stopped pacing to look at little Jack Hotchner. Derek asked Jack, "Hey buddy you got the rings?"

Jack smiled patting his jacket pocket. He reached his small fingers in and produced two gold wedding bands.

Derek sighed in relief.

Aaron asked his son, "What did we talk about on the way here?"

Jack smartly replied, "Walk slowly down the aisle, don't fidget, and go to the bathroom before it starts."

Aaron smiled and said, "Good."

Aaron then looked at Derek and said, "Well I guess I will leave you two to it. You know the woman you are marrying has officially gone picture crazy."

Derek barked out a laugh and asked, "Seriously are you surprised?"

Jack looked pointedly at both men and said, "Hey you leave my Aunt P alone."

Both men put their hands up in mock surrender.

Once Reid, Hotch, and Rossi left the room Derek sat down motioning for Jack to sit next to him.

Derek said, "I am glad you said yes to be my ring bearer little man."

Jack smiled and said, "Thank you for all the candy."

For a moment they both sat in silence. Jack broke the silence by asking, "How long have you loved Aunt P?"

Derek smiled and replied, "Forever little man. Probably since the day I met her."

Jack said, "Oh. Well how come it took this long?"

Derek took a moment to think and said, "To be honest I'm not sure. I think we were both afraid."

Jack started swinging his legs back and forth underneath the chair he was sitting on.

Jack said, "I thought it was because of Mr. Lynch. I'm glad Aunt P is marrying you. You are a whole lot more fun."

Derek chuckled and started to say something, but was stopped by a knocking on the door.

Reverend William T. Price came in the room. He was tall, heavy set man that tended to get long winded during ceremonies.

Reverend Price had already started to sweat even before the service started. In one hand Price held a white handkerchief, and in the other a small piece of paper.

The revered placed the cotton square into his pocket and stuck his hand out towards Derek and said, "Congratulations my son. According to your mother this was a long time coming."

Derek produced a tight lipped smile and said, "Thank you sir."

Next reverend Price held his hand out for Jack to shake. Jack reluctantly shook his hand. Reverend Price said, "Oh before I forget, Jack hear is your reading."

Jack smiled and tapped his temple and said, "I remember it."

The reverend smile politely and said, "Just take it. It's always best to be on the safe side."

Jack looked at Derek.

Derek smiled knowing that look meant, "Back off."

The reverend nodded and Jack took the paper. Once again Price pulled out his handkerchief wiped his forehead. He wished Derek good luck and headed out of the door.

Jack said, "Uncle Derek I promise I remember."

Derek said, "I don't doubt that at all."

Someone else knocked on the door and said, "Its time."

Derek said, "Jack stand on the chair so I can straighten your tux."

Jack hopped right on up. Jack placed his hand on Derek's shoulder to brace himself. Derek tugged the bottom of Jack's black jacket, next he straightened out his red bow tie, and finally Derek brushed Jack's shoulders off.

Derek stepped back and said, "Lookin good lil man."

Jack beamed. He felt like such a grown up in his suit and tie. Jack reached over for Derek and did the same for him.

Derek held his arms out and asked, "How do I look?"

Jack replied, "Like James Bond."

In that moment Derek knew he had made the right choice in having Jack stay with him until it was time to go. Reid would have driven him crazy about facts, Rossi would have kept asking him if he was sure, and Hotch would have given him some vague advice.

Derek held his hand out for Jack and said, "Time to go. Now you will stay with Uncle Spencer until it's time for you to walk down."

Jack pouted and said, "I wanna stay with you."

Derek said, "I wish you could too, but if we change one thing Aunt P will get us both."

Jack nodded and sagely said, "We don't want that."

Derek found Spencer and left Jack with him. Then he walked down the aisle alone. He turned in front of the reverend and told himself not to pace.

Derek watched as the church filled up with guests. Derek started rocking back and forth on his heels.

After a few minutes finally the music started. The back doors of the church opened. Reid and JJ were the first to make their way down the aisle. Reid was arm and arm with JJ. They looked more like they were going on a fancy date instead of being in a wedding processional. Penelope had refused to go to a bridal shop for their dresses. Each girl got to pick out a black cocktail dress.

Next it was Hotch and Emily. Emily had to fight the urge to yank the bottom of her dress down. Hotch whispered, "Emily you look beautiful so stop it."

Emily chuckled inwardly. The separated Emily stood on her side, and Hotch stood next to Reid.

Derek's old College buddy Marcus escorted his sister Des, and finally Jackson and friend from Derek's bomb squad days escorted his sister Sarah.

Next it was Jack's turn. He held a silk pillow that had the gold rings Jack had promised with all his heart not to lose. He walked slowly and carefully towards his Uncle Derek. Right behind him was Isabel, Derek's six year old niece who too was taking her job as flower girl very seriously. She fixed a determined look on her face as she sprinkled red rose petals on the white runner.

Jack stood next to Derek. Derek placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. The music changed to, "Here comes the bride."

Everyone in the church stood and turned around.

Derek had to remind himself to breath.

Jack whispered, "Wow. She looks like a princess."

Penelope had opted out of the traditional white wedding dress. Who was she trying to fool? Fran was struggling to hold on to Penelope and Derek's wiggling six month old daughter.

Derek took in the sight before him. Penelope looked amazing. Her red corseted dress with black crinoline underneath the skirt, was whimsical, silly, and absolutely his soon to be wife.

Rossi looked nothing but official in his tuxedo. Derek thought "Place mobster joke here". Derek was thankful that Rossi had agreed to escort P down the aisle.

Rossi and Penelope made it to the end of the aisle. The reverend Price said, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Each and every single member of the B.A.U said, "We do." with an about time thrown in there.

Reverend Price started the ceremony. Derek was too busy staring at Penelope to realize where in the ceremony they were. So Derek was surprised a little to hear Jack speak into a microphone.

Jack cleared his throat and said, "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves.

Jack stepped away from the microphone. Derek beamed at Jack, and gave him a high five.

Jack looked at Reverend Price and whispered, "Told you so."

Jack took the pillow back from his Uncle Spencer.

Reverend Price said, "May we have the rings please."

Jack held the pillow up for Derek. Jack was relieved that part of his job was over.

Once Derek and Penelope exchanged rings and said their vows, the good Reverend said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Aaron internally cringed and tried not to shield his son's eyes.

There was a lot of catcalls and whistling that could be heard from the pews. Then a distinct, "Good lord." could be heard from Derek's mom.

After a few moments Derek and Penelope pulled apart. Jack looked up to a blushing Reverend Price who said, "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan.

Derek and Penelope made their way outside. Aaron called for Jack so he could drive over to the four seasons for the reception. Derek called out to Hotch, "Do you mind if he rides with us?"

Aaron nodded his head, found Emily and made his way towards his car.

Derek helped Jack into the limo then Penelope, finally climbing in himself. Derek found a bottle of sparkling grape juice, and three champagne flutes.

Penelope gave Jack a huge hug and said, "Thank you so much."

Jack smiled back and said, "You're welcome."

Derek handed out the glasses of grape juice and said, "Cheers."

Jack looked at Derek and said, "I gotta surprise for later."

Derek said, "Whatever it is, I bet it's cool."

Jack laughed and said, "Yep. Uncle Rossi helped me with it."

Penelope and Derek shared a look. If Rossi helped it could not have been good.

Finally the limo came to a stop at the Four Seasons.

The wedding planner greeted them outside. She then ushered the three into the reception area. She had warned Penelope and Derek they needed to eat a little something before they got too busy.

Derek, Penelope, and Jack waited in a nearby room so that they could be announced. Finally after a few moments they walked in with Jack in between them. There was a lot of cheering and clapping.

Jack wiggled his hands out of Penelope's and Derek's, and then went in search of his dad.

The newly married couple made their way to the front of the hall. Derek almost laughed at the crazy amount of details Penelope and the wedding planner had put into it. Derek stopped next to his mother to scoop up his sleeping daughter.

They sat at the table talking to their friends and family. After they shared their first dance, it was time for the best man to give his toast.

Spencer took the microphone from the wedding planner, stood up and cleared his throat.

Spencer tucked a wayward curl behind his ear and said, "Normally the best man gives the toast, but we decided to do something different. I mean after all this is Derek and Penelope's wedding, and when do they do anything normal?"

Jack made his way to the front of the room. Spencer helped Jack stand in a chair. Penelope smiled brightly at little Hotchner.

Jack took a deep breath and said, "Raise your glasses high." Spencer handed Jack a glass. Jack shouted, "Don't worry its apple juice."

Aaron chuckled at his son.

Jack continued by saying, "I'd like to propose a toast to the bride and groom. May today be the beginning of a wonderful new and long-lasting chapter in their lives, and may they always love, honor and cherish each other, as they do today."

Derek clapped Jack on the back and helped him out of his chair. Jack turned and asked, "How'd I do?"

Penelope smiled and said, "Wonderful. Now go have fun with Henry."

Jack said, "Okay Aunt P."

Penelope looked down at her daughter and sighed. "So love bug did you have fun?"

Derek smiled back and said, "Of course I did. Now we are officially a family. You, me, and Harper."'

**As always read and review!**


End file.
